Savior
by Reira Redemption
Summary: Perhaps Blue found himself a potential love interest, he can't help himself, he's willing to give up everything for this girl. Is she willing to do as he asks to free the people she cares about from their prison cell?
1. Chapter 1

Baby Doll… what kind of name was that? Her name was and will always be Victoria, though everyone tended to call her Vic when she wasn't locked up in an asylum, but she took it in stride, letting herself be called something so stupid.

She had found out the first day that Rocket's name was actually Riley and Sweet Pea was actually Sophie. The nicknames covered up their real names, to prevent them from being easily discovered. Blondie wasn't fond of her name either, she was vocal about it too, she liked her real name; Jessica.

Only Amber was able to use her real name, Blue had said it matched her too perfectly with her skin tone and the color of her hair, but he always had her introduced as Amby.

Another thing Baby Doll quickly picked up on was that although Blue was a bastard, always slapping around Gorski and whipping the girls into line, he never touched any of them. He always left them for his clients, but the look he gave Baby, made her terrified.

At only the age of sixteen, she a beautiful young woman, slender and short, bleach blonde hair with crystal blue eyes. In one word; stunning. She was also a virgin, and if she was being perfectly honest, she wasn't ready to give it up just yet.

It had already been stated that in five days the high roller would be coming for Baby, she was strong on the outside, being able to conjure a plan of escape and bring along her four friends, but on the inside she had turmoil brewing.

She shakily stood on stage, already having the map, next was the lighter from the mayor. All Amber had to do was get it and they'd be half way home.

Moving in a slow swaying motion, Baby began to twist and twirl, her body moving with the music, perfectly dipping and turning as the music rolled on. Her mind took her away, to the battlefield to get the dragon stones out of the baby lizards throat.

It was over far too soon, she knew by what her mind created that they had the lighter, but as she ran into the dressing room and saw the lighter, it confirmed her thoughts.

She had quickly taped the lighter under the last drawer on the vanity. "Cheers." Sweet Pea had said, followed by Blue's own "Cheers? What are we celebrating?" He paused, stepping forward, "Huh? Who should I be congratulating?"

The look on Baby's face was enough, though she tried to hide her shock at seeing him, she managed to make her brain work, trying to conjure up what to say.

"It was just Babydoll's first time on stage, you know how scary that can be." Sweet Pea seemed so calm and cool as the lie rolled off her lips, Blue's own mouth curling into a slight smile, "Yeah, the bond of the theater." He held up his glass of scotch.

"Hm? I mean, what else could it be?" He shrugged his shoulder, left hand in pocket as he moved forward, eyeing each of the girls in the room. "I mean, it's not like any of you have anything to hide, is it?"

"No, it's not like anyone was in my office, messing with my shit." He leaned over Sweet Pea as she sat on the edge of the vanity, from Baby's perspective she was guarding the drawer with the map and lighter.

"No, it's not like people are missing things," He took a step away from Sweet Pea, "You know, small little objects here and there." His face twisted into a scowl as he approached Amber, grabbing her hip as she looked away from him, his breathe running over her tan skin.

"No, no that would be outrageous. That would be crazy." His voice raised as he pulled away from an anxious Amber, her eyes down as he continued.

"Right? Because we have such an obvious explanation for this exuberance, it's the fraternity of performers." He stood in front of Blondie, glaring at her as he knocked something over on the top of the vanity, "It's the adrenaline from the curtain rising."

He paused briefly, setting a hand on the back of Blondies head. "You know maybe this is my fault, maybe I've just become too familiar with you girls."

As he yanked on Blondies hair, pulling her up slightly as she grabbed for his hand, "Maybe I need to make an example of someone. Re-establish the parameters of our relationship. What do you think?"

He asked all the girls, having Blondie's dark hair in his grasp. "Blondie, girls?" He then tosses her against the vanity, the sounds a soft thud as things tinker against the vanity top.

"And what about you?" He points at Baby, Amber stepping a bit way. "Huh?"

"You think you're special don't you?" His voice is barely above a whisper and she's certain no one can hear him but her. Her gaze is challenging, and it makes Blue throw his options back and forth, his head tilting as his arm traps her against a counter.

"I'd like to speak to you, Babydoll. In private." His mouth was beside her ear, his tone nearly a growl as he put space between them, offering her a hand.

Baby glanced around the room, first at Blondie and then to Sweet Pea, whom simply gave a slight, curt nod.

She shakily placed her fingers into his palm, his hand swallowing hers as he led her out of the dressing rooms. Unsure of what to do, Baby kept her gaze down, taking in slow, even breathes as they turned the corner and entered Blue's office.

He pushed her forward, his hand releasing hers as his fingers move to rest behind the small of her back, his shove a bit more demanding as she paused.

Slamming the door behind him, she whirled around, her eyes a bit wide as he closed the space between them yet again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Baby doll…. Or should I say Victoria? That's your real name isn't it?" She nodded, surprise moving over her features at the use of her real name.

"Victoria… I think…. We got off on the wrong foot. I'm Alex Blue Jones. You, my dear…" He stepped towards her, she stepping away as the chair bumped into the back of her knees, making her fall into it.

"Are Victoria Jane Swan, mother died of an ailment, sister accidentally killed. How did that happen?"

In all honesty, Blue wasn't trying to make her cry, he was trying to make her talk. For whatever reason he loved the rare moments when she spoke, her loved watching her dance, and Oh Lord have mercy, he just loved the sight of her.

Tears coated those blue orbs, making them look like wet crystal, the blue looking more like sapphire. He watched as her head tilted down, a quiet sob parting her lips as he quickly grabbed her wrists. She shoved against hold on her, his hands curl a bit firmer around her petite bones; her fighting spirit only pushing forward as she shoved again, this time he pinned her arms to his chest, holding both of her small hands in his, cupping her cheek.

"Hey, hey… Stop it Victoria." The sound of her name makes her freeze, hot tears rolling down her baby fat cheeks. His thumb whips a tear away as she tilted her head from his hand. He releases her at once as she stands straight.

"What happen?"

"…"

"Victoria, speak to me. "

She managed a small hiccup before she stumbled out her words, "My st-step father was going to … to ra-rape me, but when I scratched his face, he… he turned towards m-my s-sisters door and locked me in my room…" Another hiccup passed her lips, her chest heaving a bit as she breathed deeply, her voice raising a tone.

"I-I climbed out my window in the rain… got in th-the house and got the g-gun… I found him kicking the door into the hall closet and when I shot… I missed and… I-I killed my sister!" she hunched over, her body racked with sobs as she cupped her own face.

Blue watched as she spiraled downward into her own grief, his cold, dead heart clenched in a way he hadn't felt in a very long time.

Carefully scooping her out of the chair, he sat, placing her in his lap, hugging her tightly to his chest.

"Shh, shh, Victoria.. I'm sorry. Don't cry anymore, you can't bring her back…"

"It's my fault!" She screamed as her body writhed against his as she turned, trying to run from his grasp. Instead his hands tightly curled around her wrists and wrapped around her frame, making her hug herself, his arms folded over hers.

She slammed her back into his chest twice, her legs kicking into his before she simply went limp, falling back against him, her head lulling to the side as she sobbed loudly, the tone only beginning to fade after nearly an hour.

As Blue held her through this, he realized she never had the chance to grieve, to let all her pain consume her so she could finally move forward, but now that she was here, what was there to move forward to?

After nearly two hours in the same position, Blue realized Vic had fallen asleep. He carefully adjusted her in his arms, lifting her exhausted body from the chair. He popped the door open with the flick of his hand, kneading the door open with his foot, he sauntered across the hall, repeating the motions so his bedroom door would fly open.

He kicked the door closed lightly, laying her down on his bed. Her face was tear stained and her hair sticking to her neck on one side. She looked terribly miserable but beautiful all the same on his bed.

Sitting beside his own bed, with a lightly lit lamp which gave the room a soft glow, he thought and considered and re-considered.

Hours later, Baby doll woke up in a soft, fluffy bed with a thick comforter, her head resting on a pillow. She turned her sore eyes toward the light, the sight of Blue beside her, startled her into a sitting position, his hand was instantly on hers.

"I'll make you a deal Victoria… I thought about this for a very…very long time." He cleared his throat, eyes on their hand, his gaze meeting her face.

"You agree to stay with me until I give you a legit reason to leave, in return I'll release all the girls from this place, including Gorski, I'll pay for them to return home and you and I will leave the country, you can have your own money but you can't leave… until there is a real reason for you to. What do you say?"

Baby doll was frozen in sheer panic, was she dreaming? Was he serious?

"All… the girls can go home?" He nodded, hope melting into his eyes.

"And all I have to do is stay with you?" He nodded quickly, his hand squeezing hers a bit more tightly.

"What am I required to do … for you?"

"Nothing… just be my company, if I give everything up, For You… the least you can do in return is stay with me."

She considered this quietly, easing herself back into the bed as she inhaled deeply to calm her hammering heart.

Blue decided to leave her alone, hesitantly stroking her hair, pulling the sweat, tear filled strands from her neck. "Think it over and give me an answer tonight. I'll have one of the girls bring you dinner in here. Please don't leave." The last three words were filled with anxiousness and he gave her a sideways glance before he left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Baby doll was laying in Blues' lavish bed with pillows supporting her neck and shoulders. She kept turning his words through her mind, considering and re-considering.

It mainly boiled down to this – He'd release the girls, whom were basically her sisters and pay for them to go home. He'd stop selling drugs, stop using women to make him money, it would all end and the only thing he asked was for her to stay with him.

Vic was tired, rubbing her eyes furiously as she tried to stay awake, to think; but her mind was tired and she was ready for slumber to claim her again.

The last thing Baby considered was that her mom and sister were gone, the only thing waiting for her outside of the whore house was a big house with a rapist for a step-father.

Maybe going with Blue wouldn't be such a bad thing.

XxXxX

It was around six at night when Baby woke up again, she had been shaken by Rocket whom laid a tray of food onto the night stand. She cupped Baby's face, whispering her name quickly.

"Baby doll, hey, are you alright?"

"I'm fine… Listen, hey, stop shaking me." Rocket finally stopped, sitting on the edge of the bed beside Victoria.

"Can I ask you something?" Rocket nodded quickly, glancing at the closed door before turning her attention back to Baby.

"If Blue would let all the girls go home, and all you had to do was stay with him, would you do it?"

Roc bit her lower lip, her mind racing over the possibilities. "Yeah, I would… Just so my sisters could go home… Did.. Blue offer that to you?"

"No. I dreamt it up." Rocket was about to say something when CJ strolled into the room, gesturing for Roc to follow him.

"I'll see you later." Baby quickly said, hugging Rocket before she left.

XxXxX

After eating the better than usual meal, Baby heaved a sigh, rubbing her palms against her face.

It's truth time…

Standing up, Baby left Blue's room and went across the hall to his office, knocking lightly. She heard a soft "Come in.", turning the nob hesitantly.

"Oh, Victoria. I… was going to come see you soon."

She nodded, her fingers folding together as she takes a deep breathe. "Okay… I'll… stay with you, if you keep your part of the agreement."

Blue suppressed a smile, the corner of his lips twitching into a slight, barely visible smirk. "That's… perfect, then. I'll make some arrangements tonight for the girls to go home; and the guards will be dealt with last."

Still considering what else had to be handled for Blue and Baby to leave the state safely, he noticed her tense shoulders and closed off stance. He rolled his eyes a bit at his own thoughts and leaned back in his chair.

"Why don't you spend the night with the rest of the girls… let them know to be ready to leave the house tomorrow. Don't tell them where they're going yet."

"Do you know where they all live?"

"No, most of them were runaways; I'm sure once I hand them some money to get home they'll find a way."

Baby smiled slightly, her features brightening as she gave him a curt nod.

"I'll see you then."

"Goodnight, Vic."

Baby Doll left the office, keeping her gaze down as she wound through the halls to get the girls together. In total, besides herself and her four friends there were thirteen girls, all of whom would get to go home.

Of course, Victoria knew that she wouldn't go home, she'd be adventuring into the world with Blue, out of the US. That terrified her, but she didn't want to dwell on it, so she looked at the positive; her sisters were going home.


	4. Chapter 4

Baby had stormed into the bedroom where all the girls had gathered together, dressing for bed. Rocket and Blondie were the first to approach Baby whom grabbed their hands, whispering that tonight they should be ready to leave the house.

"What do you mean leave? Where are we going?" Baby decided against telling them they were going home since Rocket would jump to the fact that Baby wouldn't be joining them.

"I'm not sure, but Blue said all the girls are going to leave the house tomorrow." Sweet Pea chose then to stroll over, jumping back and forth on what could be happening to them.

"What's going on?" Amber asked, her brows pressed firmly together.

Blondie turned to her, grasping her hand as she explained the situation while Baby quickly spread the news amongst the other girls; she told Darling who then told Sasha who then told Ducky and so on and so forth until all the girls were crowding around Babydoll.

"All I know is that we are expected to leave the house tomorrow… So just keep whatever things you want on you tonight because I have no idea what time we're meant to leave."

XxXxX

It started as a normal day, cleaning, dance classes, and lunch. By four pm Blue called everyone into the studio.

"Alright, Ladies and Gents, I've come to a… conclusion. I'm getting older, you ladies, I'm sure are ready to move on with your lives… Boys; it's time for you to change careers. My decision is final."

The guards seemed to want to object, but knowing Blue's connections decided against it. The girls on the other hands were beaming, shuffling out of the studio after Blue to his office.

Each one went in and came out, being told the same message; "Here is two grand and a .22 Cal with two clips, go home and be safe." All the items were placed in a small backpack and handed to the girl in front of him. All girls came and went until the only one left was Baby doll. She came in last, smiling sadly at him as he guided everyone into a medium sized truck, dropping all the girls off at a bus station.

Blondie dragged Baby doll off the truck, the five friends hugging tightly as they discussed going separate ways. It was Rocket that noticed Baby's silence, she was standing slightly off to the side, glancing back and forth between the waiting Blue and her friends.

"Remember; Rocket, when I asked you that question? While I was in Blue's room?"

Rocket nodded, her face forming into a frown. "Oh, Baby… Please no."

"I had to. It's better this way. I love you all. Go home; don't do anything reckless." She quickly embraced each girl, holding back tears as she rushed into the passenger seat of Blue's truck. Sweet Pea held back Rocket by her right arm, Blondie grabbing her left.

It took everything in Baby not to look back, not to go with them, but she had made a deal, one that kept her locked up, but set her sisters free.

XxXxX

Two days later, Victoria was dressed in jeans for the first time in a long time. Her t-shirt was a plain blue with a red wash denim jacket. Her hair was pulled into two pony-tails as usual and a pair of sneakers. Blue had given her some fake Id's to get them out of the country along with a bag of clothes.

For the most part, neither spoke to each other. Baby was very aware of his phone calls to sell the house under a false name, each guard came and gathered their last pay check, which from what she heard was at least four grand each for a week. _Some of it has to be hush money_, Baby couldn't help but think.

Blue would look fondly at Baby whenever her felt dread pump through him; it was worth it, all of it was. _She's worth it_, he'd conclude inwardly. He hadn't meant to ignore her the last two days, he'd just been busy tying up lose ends, paying off his workers, and having a meeting with the Mayor.

Finally, on the third day since he'd let the girls go, it was time to leave. He had decided to spend the next few years in Ireland. It was a quiet place, but with enough activity that Victoria would be content in the little place.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." He offered her his hand which she took. Blue could sense her fear of him, he knew it wouldn't disappear overnight and was determined to change it. He wanted to see her smile, that was a main thought in the front of his mind.

They walked outside together, Blue clicking the button as a black Camry's lights lite up and trunk opening. She put her bag in the popped trunk and climbed into the passenger seat.

X

Once they were on the highway, Blue began to speak.

"According to your ID, you're twenty-two and your name is Victoria Jones. If anyone asks, we're married." And as he finished off his sentence, he pulled a plain silver band from his inner jacket pocket, offering it to Baby.

She took it, slowly sliding it onto her left ring finger. "Okay."

"We've been married for a year and this is our anniversary vacation."

And even though Babydoll was a nervous wreck, she decided to make this a leap of faith. She was going to trust him this time and hope that when they got to where ever their destination was, that he kept his word.


	5. Chapter 5

Victoria and Blue were holding hands in the airport and needless to say, that made Vic very … concerned. For whatever reason her heart was pounding a mile every ten seconds when he was in such close proximity; Vic did her best to ignore the fluttery feeling in her belly, offering her passport to the woman behind the desk with a small smile on her lips.

"Thank you, Miss Jones."

Victoria nodded, taking the boarding pass and her passport. Stepping aside she took a seat with her small carry-on bag, watching Blue get his pass from the corner of her eye. She wasn't looking around at all, not even the slightest bit concerned about their ending destination.

Blue sat beside Victoria, offering her his left hand which now had a "wedding" ring on his left ring finger. She took it slowly, looking away from his view. The fluttery feeling in her belly started again, she ignored it as she turned her attention to the TV, barely listening to the news.

XxXxX

Victoria was dreaming about when her sister was born; she was such a small baby with a big mess of chocolate brown hair. Her skin was a bright pink and she was wailing. Vic couldn't remember much of that day except the happiness her mother obviously shared with her father.

The dream changed suddenly; it was after Emily had been born, about a year later when her father died. He had passed in a tragic car crash and even though Victoria hadn't been there to witness it, her mind always had a scenario playing of the event.

It was dark and raining hard, an animal of some kind ran in front of the vehicle and it startled him, making him jerk the wheel and crash the car into a tree trunk.

To date, Victoria didn't know all the details of her fathers passing, but that was the only memory she had of it other than the police stopping by the front door and announcing that her father was dead.

Her dream changed again to her mothers sobbing, then skipped to her wedding several years later to the step father that tried to rape she and Emily.

Vic gasped as she woke up, her body flying up into a sit-up position. Blue grabbed for her shaking hand as she slowly came down off her sleep high. Glancing around, she realized they were on the plane going to some unknown place. She inhaled deeply as her glazed vision turned towards Blue, the lighting was dark; she assumed it must be late with the way Blue spoke in a hushed tone.

"What's wrong? What did you dream about?"

She shook her head, slowly leaning back in her seat as she took deep heavy breathes to calm her senses. Her fingers in his were curled tight, her body still shaking as she took elongated breathes.

After a few minutes of deep breathes and Blue's palm rubbing over the back of her hand; she turned to look at him. "Just my past… from my sisters birth up until just before I came to the house…"

Blue nodded, his head tilting slightly as he starred into those crystal eyes of hers. He was reading her as if she was a book and she squirmed under his gaze.

"Good morning everyone, it is 5:50 Am and we are landing in Adara, Ireland. Please put your seats into an upright position and prepare for landing."

Victoria slowly released Blue's hand as she re-set her seat, she folded her blanket and added her pillow on top of it. She could feel his gaze on her the entire time but she ignored him. She was curious as to why he chose Ireland but decided again asking and sat back with her eyes closed as she lost herself in thought to the many things changing around her.

XxXxX

When Blue pulled up to the cottage sitting at the top of a small hill, Victoria was instantly in love. The little house was something out of a story book; it was made of brick with vines growing along the side. There were rose bushes in the front, under the window. The front door was a dark hunter green and Victoria was being pulled towards it.

"This is the place we're staying?"

Blue nodded, watching a small smile pull across her lips as she made her way up the steps to the home. Her fingers moved over the wood of the door as she looked back to him, waiting for him to unlock it.

"It should be open, the maids already came by to clean it up."

Victoria entered; her eyes jumping to the fire place made of the same brick on the outer layer of the house. The couch, loveseat and recliner surrounding the fire place with a coffee table in the middle were made of black leather, there was a twenty inch TV above the fire place.

Behind the couch was a long oak table with a lace table décor resting over it; a small vase with fake flowers on the center of the lace. Victoria slowly moved through the house, she adored the small details of the place, all the doors behind the same hunter green.

It was a three bed and two bath home; one room was obviously hers as it was decked out in purple and white, the other bedroom was decorated in black and red. The last was mostly empty so she assumed it was meant for a storage room.

Victoria was sitting on her bed, looking at the old style furniture; the vanity had a short stand with a long mirror, the bed frame was gold and floral; something probably from the 1980's. As she looked around, she was startled from her musings by Blue clearing his throat loudly as he stood in the door frame.

"Do you like it? Have you seen the kitchen yet?"

Victoria nodded with a smile plastered on her face, quickly shaking her head at the sounds of his second question. "I'll look in a bit."

Blue seemed satisfied with her answer, his arms crossed in a relaxed fashion as he left to God knows where.

Maybe being stuck with Blue wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
